


Colours pt.1

by StrangerDanger



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Merlin is has been cursed with a hex that has the victims hair change colour to reveal their emotions.





	Colours pt.1

It was an ordinary day in Camelot. The servants were bustling around the castle preparing for the feast that was to be held that night in honour of the joust held in the king’s name. Arthur was in his chambers, Merlin, securing his armour as the king complained about not being able to participate in the tourney. 

“Why are you so happy about that?” Arthur questioned Merlin.

“I’m not.” 

“You’re lying. Your hair is bright yellow right now and we both know that means that you’re happy about something. You've always been a terrible liar, but this spell made it impossible for you.” The king pointed out.

Embarrassed at being caught out, Merlin’s hair turned a light shade of pink sparking laughter from the king.

“Pink is embarrassment, good to know.”

As the day progressed Merlin stood behind his king as knights from all over Camelot participated in the tourney in hopes of earning the title of Kings Champion, and the privilege of sitting at the kings table that night. In the end it was Sir Garret from the eastern part of the country, his land located just on the border that won the tourney. 

Merlin served the head table. He spent the evening filling Arthur’s cup, along with Sir Garrets and a few council members. The night was going well, Arthur seemed to be having a good time, though it may have had something to do with the amount of wine he had already consumed. Of course nothing could ever go smoothly for the poor warlock, and as he leaned over to pour some more wine into Sir Garret’s cup, he tripped over his own feet, tipping the pitch and pouring wine over the man’s shirt. Sir Garret jumped from his seat as Merlin coloured pink in embarrassment; apologies spilling from his lips as he reached out to pat the stain dry. The knight snorted in irritation before grabbing the cloth from the warlocks hand and doing it himself. 

Merlin kept his eyes downcast for the rest of the night in hopes of not drawing any further attention to himself, being extra careful when serving the wine.

The following morning, just as Merlin was heading to wake the king for day he bumped into Sir Garret in the hall, bouncing off the man’s chest and stumbling back a step. The knights sudden grip on his wrist the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor.

“You incompetent fool. I don’t understand why the keeps a fool like you around. He should have done away with you long ago, or at the least when you were cursed. You are basically a walking violation on the laws of magic.” The knight complained as he gripped Merlin’s wrist with bruising force, forcing a slight whimper of pain from the servant before releasing him and shoving past him.

Merlin didn’t realise he was holding his breath till he entered Arthurs chambers and released a sigh of relief once the door latched shut. Straightening himself out, he quickly proceeded with his usual morning routine.

The king was eating his breakfast as Merlin tidied up his chambers. As he finished making the bed, Arthur called him over to his desk. 

“Have a seat Merlin, there is more then enough on this table for two. You’re too scrawny,” Arthur told him, causing his hair to colour pink in embarrassment. “I can’t have people thinking I starve my servant.” 

“I’m fine, sire.”

The formal address had the king grabbing the boy’s wrist to prevent him from turning away. As soon as he made contact, Merlin’s hair went purple. 

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” The king asked, never having seem that colour on the boy in the two weeks since he’d been cursed. 

“Nothing, sire.” 

“You’re lying. You never call me sire and your hair has gone purple, it’s never done that before. What does it mean?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Stop lying to me!” Arthur exclaimed, releasing his grip as he threw his hands in the air. As the grip was relinquished Merlin’s hair turned beige; another new colour to Arthur. Unlike the purple, Merlin’s facial expression told him everything he needed to know about what the beige meant; relief.

An idea sparked in his mind and he once again reached out for Merlin’s wrist, his hair turning purple once again as he gently held on. With his free hand he went to slide up the blue sleeve of Merlin’s shirt. Underneath he discovered a bruise a deeper shade of purple then the warlock’s hair; a hand print, fingers and all encircling the pale wrist.

“Who did this to you, Merlin, and don’t you dare say no one.” Arthur growled out. Angry that someone would dare lay a hand on his friend.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll stay out of their way and they’ll be gone in a day or two. It’s fine, Arthur.” Merlin told him as his hair became a mix of purple and pink. 

Realizing that the purple still remained, Arthur withdrew his grip from the abused wrist allowing the pink to take over. “Tell me who it was, Merlin.”  
“No.”

With a huff Arthur gave up knowing that one Merlin made up his mind there was no changing it. Resigned Arthur finished off his breakfast determined to figure out who had dared lay a hand on his manservant on his own.

It was out of the training field later that morning when he got his answer. He was watching the various knights sparring. Merlin was off to the side watching the goings on as he handed knights water. It was when Sir Garret approached that Merlin stiffened his hair going an off white. Arthur filed that away in his memory as the colour of fear/apprehension. It was then that Arthur recalled the incident that occurred at the feast. Arthur saw red.

Merlin watched as a gauntlet was thrown at Sir Garret’s feet. Looking over to the left Merlin was faced with Arthur’s closed off face. He knew. 

Arthur made quick work of Sir Garret getting the man on his back, disarmed. Merlin watched as the king leaned down so that he was whispering directly into the knight’s ear. Sir Garret paled at the words as the king rose, twirling his blade with a flick of the wrist before sheathing his weapon and walking off the field, calling for his manservant who’s hair was shining silver in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a couple of these planned, so let me know if you would like to see any more of these short related one-shots.


End file.
